Yukkuri Reisen
Overview A bunny-eared yukkuri known for either their annoying laughs, or cute and playful nature. Behavior Originally all Yukkuri Reisens had just the rather creepy (And rather appropriate looking for something that only says "Gera-gera") look, and were known as Kimonge. However, selective breeding with other cute yukkuri have produced the much more attractive Udonge (rarely called Udonge-Tan) that we normally see today. However, the distinctive "Gera Gera" laugh still remains a defining factor in all Reisens. Udonges are very naive, often to a fault, resulting in them falling victim to a trap/prank set up a Yukkuri Tewi. In fact, Yukkureisen are often bullied and subject to pranks by Yukkuri Tewi. Udonges are generally well-mannered, although they exhibit bouts of anger for no good reason. Udonges are noted for taking a long time to open up with other yukkuri or humans. No explanation has been given about this as of yet. Despite the formentioned challenge, they are well-loved by yukkuri enthusiasts. Unfortunately, due to their popularity within the pet trade, most potential owners and fans of yukkuri never get a chance to own a Udonge. Unless we count the breeding afficionates, that sell Udonges at reasonable prices. Kimonges, on the other hand, are very rude and can be described as vile at times. Always seen bodied (as opposed to Udonges), Kimonges are rather unpleasant to be around to say the least. They smoke, make rude remarks, and may even assault people. Wild Reisens (normally bodiless yukkuri with a mix of Udonges and Kimonges traits) are seen working with Eirins and have knowledge about medical herbs and practices. However, they're not as skilled as Eirins. This trait is still carried over in domesticated Reisens, who have good knowledge about medical plants but not so much application. For those wanting to partake in "natural healing", a Reisen makes a fine companion as it can recognize different types of plants and also point away from the more dangerous ones. Relationships to other Yukkuris These yukkuri are often times shown to be with Tewis, but they are usually shown to be on the bad end of abusive relationships with them, constantly being pranked or left crying. Despite this, a Tewi will protect its mate from harm, seeing as only they can harm the Reisen. Tewis are also known, at times, to "make up" for their pranks or try to make the Reisen feel better though this is a rare practice. More commonly Reisens are seen with Eirins but, even then, are subjugated to Eirins "experiments". Mated pairs are known to exist, but, with a Eirin more focused on its Princess, a pair like this can only be observed in captivity. The only yukkuri they seem to have a good (mated) relationship with is Youmus, whose straightforward and protective (though at times eccentric) personality means the Reisen is usually in good hands (well, in a sense; Yukkuri don't have hands). It's to the point that splitting a Reisen from a mated Youmu will cause the Reisen to die of anti-yukkuritis (akin to a broken heart), something that rarely happens in other species. The more recent generations, however, are paired with Ayas, as they share a hatred towards the Tewis, this pairing might happen when a Reisen migrates to the Mountains, Reisen and Aya pairs are very rare, but the mating chances are amazingly high. Speech * Gera gera. Rumors & Miscellaneous * It has been believed that Yukkureisens may dwell in Eientei as the real Eirin's assistant. However, as of current, this has proven false. * For a time, Yukkureisens were the most popular bodied yukkuri. Currently, they have been surpassed by bodied Remilia. * Despite being around for a good while, no one is certain what a Reisen's filling is made of, mainly because there's a 50% chance of getting udon noodles, and a 50% chance of getting sushi as her filling. The easiest way to find out is their hiperactivity level, the more hyperactive, the more likely it contains sushi * Reisens used to only be able of saying Gera Gera, nowadays, wild Reisens can speak properly! (well....to Yukkuri standards anyways) * YUPA has reported that the Yukkureisens make a small hopping sound when they jump. * Reisens also like to watch their signature video Overdrive. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night